Cosma Star Of the Worlds
by NikkiCola
Summary: Ona is your typical girl living in Twilight Town. She has an amazing boyfriend and wonderful friends. What happens when her boyfriend, Maverick, starts acting weird? And what effect will Roxas, the new kid, have on her?
1. Ona

Did you ever pick a star, name it, then call it your own?

Well I did.

Her name is Cosma.

My name is Ona DelSonce and this is the story of Cosma, the Star of the Worlds.

* * *

It was the last day of school on that very warm June day. I was walking home with my wonderful, amazing boyfriend Maverick. We were close to Ol' man Douglas's Shoppe when he suddenly stopped. I shot him a confused look. I was wondering what was wrong with him.

"Maverick?"

"I don't know if this will last."

My body suddenly tensed up. I was afraid of what he meant by those words. Maverick and I had been dating for eleven months now. I know we're only sixteen, but I have to admit that I fell deeply in love with him.

His long, flowing bronze hair, his steel blue eyes, his wonderfully shaped chest and not to mention, his amazing personality, what was not to love? It felt so easy to talk to him. I loved him more than the air I breathed. I stared into his dreamy blue eyes.

"What do you mean?"

I was afraid of what he would say. He looked back at me after a long pause.

"Let's pick a star together."

I was still perplexed by what he meant.

"People pick stars together because they are in love. I love you so much Ona, but I wonder if I'll lose you."

As he stood there, the wind picked up. It played with his hair, making him look even more amazing. To this day, I could swear that I saw a tear slide down his baby-smooth face. I walked up to him and rubbed it off of his face with my thumb.

"You'll always have me. You know that."

Maverick picked up his face and bent his head to mine and softly pressed his lips to mine. My heart skipped a beat and began to race rapidly. Whenever he touched me, I felt an electric current race through me, from my head to my toes. After my head started to spin, I parted my lips and pulled back.

"Okay, meet me tonight at Market Street. Shall we say, 9:30? We'll walk to Sunset Hill in the Sunset Terrance. Deal?"

Maverick nodded and gave me a heart shattering smile. He pulled me into a quick embrace and kissed my forehead. Another current shot though my body. He chuckled and we separated.


	2. Cosma

Night couldn't come any sooner. I sat in my room when I got home. My sister Hiddi, (her real name is Heidi, but we call her Hiddi), the most annoying 4 year old on the planet, kept bouncing off the walls when I got home. She wanted me to play with her, talk to her or just hang out with her. Little did she know, I was counting down the minutes till I could see Maverick. I wanted desperately to be in his arms. Finally the clock stuck 9:10. I knew that I would need time to escape my house. I climbed out of my window as quickly and quietly as I possibly could. I hit the ground with a light thud. I ran all the way down to Market Street with minutes to spare. Maverick was already standing there, wearing a long, black coat. It made him look so mysterious. I ran over and threw myself into his arms, allowing no space between us whatsoever. He kissed my hair, and then took my hand as we began our walk. We walked on the train tracks all the way to the Terrace. It was a romantic walk. The moon shone upon us, it gave Maverick this eerie glow to him. He looked incredibly handsome. I started to shiver as we progressed down.

'_Shoot,_; I thought to myself, '_I should have worn a coat. It's cold outside tonight.'_

Almost as if he read my mind, Maverick shrugged himself out of his jacket and wrapped it around my arms. I looked up at him.

"No! You'll freeze!"

"I can handle the cold. You, however, are much more fragile than I am. Wear it."

I quickly put my arms into the jacket. It was so warm. I sniffed it and got a whiff of his scent. It was the most amazing thing I've ever smelled. It was a mix of cinnamon and mint. It was absolutely divine. As we continued out walk, he removed his hand from mine and put it around my waist and pulled me even closer to him. I stopped him after that.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're a bad liar Maverick."

"Maybe so."

I wanted to smack him across the face and give him a good shake. Something was bothering him, but he was too damn stubborn to tell me. After a short walk, I stopped him again and looked into his spectacular eyes. I put my hand onto his soft face. Another tingle went though my body.

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

Maverick placed his hand on top of mine and sighed.

"I've been getting these weird feelings recently. I can't really describe them. I've also been getting visions of people I have never met before. But yet they seem so familiar to me. I just want to make sure I spend as much time with you as possible."

I looked at him as he bent his head down closer to me and placed his lips onto mine. It was so incredibly passionate. His hands traced my back as he lifted me a couple of inches off of the ground. I found myself clutching onto his hair, holding on as to for dear life. We broke away from each other after a couple of minutes. We needed a second to get some breath back into our lungs. He rested his forehead onto mine.

"I love you."

I giggled, kissed his cheek and then grabbed his hand. He broke away again and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Of course I had no problem with this. He laughed and we walked on.

* * *

It was almost ten when we arrived at Sunset Hill. The view at night was simply marvelous. Maverick lay down on the ground and looked up at the sky. I ran down and curled up right next to him. He put his arm around me and we gazed at the stars together. This moment seemed so perfect; I didn't think it could get any better. I opened my eyes for a brief second and saw a sparkling blue star. Now this was actually a star, not like the rest of the dull white dots. I shook Maverick, awaking him from his trance. I pointed to the sky.

"Maverick, that's the one."

"Cosma."

I looked at him, dazed and confused. He smiled at me.

"That's our stars name. Cosma. I can feel it."

I looked at him and shook my head. We now had a star together. He kissed me and we lay down and watched our star together. It was truly the definition of

"Perfect".


	3. Roxas

After a while, Maverick picked us up and we began walking back home. During our walk back, he stopped.

"Twilight Town….I can feel it fading away."

He was having another one of his weird feelings again. He seemed so strange when he acted this way. It was kinda weird. I just took his hand and we walked home.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to loud screams. All I could hear was my mother shouting my name. I quickly put on my slippers and ran down the stairs.

"ONATRESS NINA DELSONCE!"

I knew I was in real trouble when my mother called me by my full name. I slinked my way into the kitchen where she was fuming.

"Onatress Nina DelSonce! Where were you last night? Your sister heard you sneaking in last night! Where the hell were you?!"

Hiddi. _Note to self, kill her later._

"Mom, okay. You got me. I snuck out. I was with Maverick. But nothing happened! We walked to Sunset Hill! We picked a star together! It's nothing serious! Will you please relax?"

"Ona! No I will not! Don't you understand how dangerous it is to walk to the Terrance on the train tracks! You could have been killed! And not to mention, you were alone with a boy!!"

I was roaring mad by this point.

"Mom! This is Maverick we're talking about! He is so old fashioned! He's waiting for marriage to do…._that_. And besides, the train wasn't running at the time! We were totally safe!"

"I don't care! You're grounded for two weeks!"

Hiddi walked past the door, snickering. Oh sure, she was four years old and her cuteness act worked on everyone else. But not me, I know she is pure evil. Her purpose in life is to ruin me. I ran out of the kitchen and began to chase her. She screamed for our mother. My mom hollered at me and lectured me some more for threatening a four year old. I sighed and nodded my head at appropriate times. Hiddi just stood there and smiled. I ran back to my room and screamed into my pillow.

_Two Weeks Later_

Finally, my time was served and I was a free woman! I hollered that I was going out and scurried out the door. I stopped myself when I saw a note at the door. I picked it up and began to read it.

"_Roxas…  
Namine…  
Cosma…  
You…."_

By this point I was officially freaked out. I ran outside of my house to the Bulletin board, where I and my friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette, would do small jobs for the people of the town. Sure enough, there was a bulletin informing everyone there was a new family in the town. I read the names of the family and saw Roxas. I gasped and ran down to the usual spot, with the note still in my pocket. Luckily for me, I was best friends with the strangest kids in town. As soon as I got there, I was out of breath from running. Olette handed me her bottle of water and I explained the entire situation. Hayner was the first to speak.

"Okay, that solves the whole Roxas thing. But what about this Namine chick? Was there a bulletin about her?"

I shook my head no. Olette looked over to Pence and shook her head.

"Well, maybe it's supposed to stay a secret." _  
_

Pence agreed. Just then, a boy walked in.

"Uh, excuse me."

We all shot him a look.

"My name is Roxas. Do you know where the mansion is?"

All of our eyes widened. Olette offered to help him. Just before they walked out, Hayner spoke up.

"Hey, wait. Do you know a girl named Namine?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Sorry, can't say I know a person by that name."

Hayner sighed and gestured for them to leave. Hayner dug in the ice box and passed us all a stick of Sea-Salt ice cream. I had this weird feeling inside of me. Next thing I knew, I was running out of the usual spot and I found myself at the Sweet Shop. I saw Maverick there.

"Hey!"

He turned to me. His face was so pale. He looked like death. He spoke in a whisper.

"Sora…Kairi…Roxas…Namine…Cosma…You"


	4. Namine

I surveyed the area and saw Olette walking by. I knew I couldn't talk to Maverick about his vision while she was around. She walked past us and gave us a bizarre look.

"Hey Ona. What's up with Maverick?"

I lied. "Can't say I know."

"Oh, he looks deathly pale. Maybe he's sick or something."

"Yeah, maybe."

All of a sudden, everything froze. The birds flying over head stopped, the wind was still and Olette was a stature. So was Maverick. I was standing all alone, still moving. It was almost as if time had stopped. I looked around, panicked. I wanted to know what the hell was going on. I saw a girl walking towards me. She was stunning. She had blonde hair, like me, except mine had a tint of red in it. She was tall and had very nice legs. She wore a white dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She looked like she was from a story book. But then I noticed her face. We could have almost passed for twins. Except, she looked more amazing and I had reddish- hair. I opened my mouth but she put her finger to her lips, showing me to be silenced.

"My name is Namine."

Damn, it was almost as if she was reading my mind. I opened my mouth again, but no words came out. I guess I was still in awe.

"You are Ona, correct?"

I nodded my head. She walked closer to me and put her hand on my heart. I was a bit freaked out, but yet, I couldn't tear myself away from her. She whispered.

"Can you feel Kairi?"

A sudden pulse ran though my body. That was one of the names Maverick talked about in his vision. It seemed so familiar to me. I wanted to know more about this Kairi girl. Namine began to speak again.

"You are a part of Kairi and half of Sora,"

Sora, another name that Maverick said. None of this made sense.

"You hold the true destiny of the worlds."

The worlds? What the hell? I looked around the town to make sure Hayner, Pence, Olette and the rest of my friends weren't going to jump out and scream SURPRISE! No, of course not. This was all real. And I was freaking out. Finally I spoke up.

"Okay, can you please start making sense? Like NOW?!" Suddenly she disappeared. I gave a loud HMPH and heard a distant voice, calling out to me.

"_Go to the mansion. Everything will make sense there."_

Honestly, I wanted to run home and crawl under my bed. I didn't know what was going on. I was frightened. I glanced around and saw that everything and everyone was still frozen in their spot. I walked over to Maverick and touched his face.

"What's going on with us?"

I gave his god like face one more look and began my run to the mansion.  
I walked through the forest. I never did like it. It was totally creepy. When I was younger, Hayner dared me to walk in here, alone at night. I did it, but totally regretted it. I was scared of all the trees. I fell back after one of the trees startled me. I scraped my knee and began to cry. Next thing I know, Maverick was at my side helping me out of the forest. When we got out, he smacked Hayner upside the head and held my hand as he walked me home.  
Finally after my trek in the deranged forest, I found myself at the mansion. But with my terrible luck, there was a pad lock on the gate.

"Dammit."

I heard a rustling in the trees. I slowly turned my head and heard a voice in the wind, that suddenly picked up.

"_Get her. She can bear the Keyblade"_

Keyblade? Today was by far, the most confusing day in my life. I didn't know how I was going to explain any of this to my mom.  
Suddenly, these weird looking things in white came out of no where. I didn't know what to do. Namine came out from the trees and blurted my name. Although she was a total whack job and she scared the crap out of me a little while ago, I was really glad to see her.

"Namine! What's going on?"

"Here, take this."

By some sort of magic, a mystical key floated by me.

"A…keyblade?"

My head started to hurt like hell. I grabbed it and looked over to Namine.

"What now?"

"Use it for combat. You must defeat the nobodies!"

"Combat?! You mean, I have to fight them?! But I don't know how to!"

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Look within yourself. Search for Sora's memories. You will learn how to fight from them."

I closed my eyes and relaxed myself. Vivid images began to race in my mind. I saw battles, fights and even a war. There was this incredibly handsome boy, wielding the keyblade. His face made my heart soar. He looked like a clone of Maverick. I saw this boy fighting these creatures. I began to feel strong. I knew how to fight now. I opened my eyes and began hacking my way through the nobodies, or so they're called. Next thing I know, they were all gone. I found myself, standing in the middle of the field, panting. I looked around and tried to find Namine. No such luck. She must have vanished during my battle.

"Dammit."

I needed to get inside of the mansion now. I wanted all my questions to be solved now. After meeting Namine the first time, she told me I was a part of Kairi and half of Sora. So now, I was having an identity crisis.  
I found myself standing in from of the gate with the huge padlock standing before me. I needed to think of a way to open it. I let my mind go blank. Then, memories began to fill my head. Memories of Sora and his adventures with the keyblade. I saw him using it to unlock things.

Ah, that makes sense! It is a KEYblade after all! I took a step back and aimed it at the lock. I closed my eyes and felt a surge of power through me. I used this new found power and unlocked the pad. It fell to the floor and the gate to the mansion had opened. I ran inside, praying that my answers were waiting for me just beyond that door.


End file.
